bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
List of books visible on shelves
The following books are visible on the shelves in Leonard and Sheldon's living room. 'Physics' *College Physics Fifth Edition, Study Guide and Student Solutions Manual - Serway, Faughn and Gordon, Horcourt Press *Fundamentals of X-Ray and Radium Physics, 6th Edition *Handbook of Physics *Temperature Physics Low Temperature Physics *Perspectives of Modern Physics, Beiser *The Nature of Solids *The Particle Explosion - Oxford Press *The World of Physics, Weaver *Perspectives in Nuclear Physics at Intermediate Energies, ICTP *Electron-Molecule Collisions and Photoionization Processes , McKoy & Suzuki *Applied Elasticity , Wang *Nonlinear Methods of Spectral Analysis , Haykin *Nuclear Forces , Rosenfeld *University Physics , Young *Physics of Solids under High Pressure , James Schlling, Robert Shelton *Physics of the Atom , Wehr, Richards, Addison Wesley Press *Light Scattering Spectra of Solids : Proceedings of the International Conference Held at New York University, New York, September 3-6, Wright *New Problems in the Physics of Glass, Tarasov *Physics - Halliday/Resnick, 3rd edition *Thermal Physics, Kittel 'Astronomy' *Astronomical Techniques, W.A. Hiltner *Astronomy, Baker and Frederick *Celestial Mechanics *Introduction to Astronomy and Astrophysics 2nd Edition, Zeilik and Smith, Saunders College Publishing *Proceedings of the Fifth Lunar Science Conference Volume 2 - Pergamon Press *Proceedings of the Second Lunar Science Conference Volume 2 - Pergamon Press *Proceedings of the Seventh Lunar Science Conference Volume 1 - Pergamon Press *Star Atlas *Stellar Structure *The Astronomer's Universe, Nortone *Exploring Space, William Burrows, Random House Press *The Classification of Stars, Jascheck *The Origin of the Solar System , Dermott, Wiley Press *The Universe , Walker *Cambridge Photographic Atlas of the Planets, Briggs, Taylor *Cosmic Ecology , Seilestad *Cosmogenesis , Layzer, Oxford Press *Comets , Wilkening *Black Holes and Relativistic Stars , Wald *The Anthropic Cosmological Principal , Tipler *Dark Side of the Earth, Robert Muir Wood *Burnham's Celestial Handbook, Robert Burnham 'Chemistry' *Experimental Physical Chemistry, Daniels, Mathews, Williams *Lasers as Reactants and Probes in Chemistry, Jackson and Harvey *What is Chemistry? *The magnetic resonance spectrum of dilute iron ammonium alum as a function of temperature , Belson *Quantum Chemistry , Gatz, *Cainssances et reactions , Charlotte Cole, Prentice Hall 'Math' *Calculus *Mathematics, Life Science LIbrary *The Theory of Spinors , Cartan *Advanced Mathematics, An Introductory Course, Brown 'Medicine and Biology' *Clinical Diagnosis 14th Edition, Saunders Press *Genetics 4th Edition - Hartle and Jones *Gray's Anatomy, Gray *and Wellness Library Health and Wellness Library, Volume 2, Southwestern Press *Theory & Practice of Histotechnology 2nd Edition, Sheehan and Hrapchak, Mosby *Literature and Language, 10 Blue Level, McDougal and Littell *Medicine, Year Book Medicinal Publishers *Pathology of the Nervous System *Principals of Human Anatomy *Veterinary Clinic, Common Neurological Problems, May 1989 18:3 , Saunders *Pathology , Robbins *Opiods in Anesthsia , Estafanous *Microfabric of Man , Warren Andrew *Nuclear Medicine in Vitro , Rothfeld *Technology and Interpretation of Nuclear Medicine Procedures 2nd Edition, Sodee & Early *The Serpent on the Staff, the unhealthy politics of the AMA, Brune *Color Atlas of Pathology - Lippencott *Fundamentals of Immunology , Weiser, Myrvik, Pearsoll *Pathology of the Lung , Pergamon Press *Clinical Electrocardiography , Grant, McGraw Hill Press *Cell Physiology 2nd Edition, Giese, Saunders Press *Diagnostic Cell Pathology in Tissue and Smears - Nieburgs 'Psychology and Sociology' *Introduction to Physical Anthopology - Nelson / Jurmain *Psychology, The Hybrid Science, McMahon *Sociology 2nd Edition, Macionis *Taming your Teen *The Choices We Made, Random House *Mastering Business Style , National Institute of Business Management *Mastering Office Politics , National Institute of Business Management *Ego Psychology and Work Practices , 2nd Edition, Goldstein 'Misc Technology' *Instrument / Commercial Pilot Manual, Jeppeson *Advances in Quantum Electronics , Jay Ralph Singer *Applied Chaos Theory and Paradigm for Complexity , Academic Press *The Laser Guidebook , Hecht *Dawn of Massively Parallel Processing in Meteorology , Hoffmann and Marelis 'Nuclear Engineering' *Nuclear Models and Nuclear Matter , Rao Sridhar *Nuclear Fuel Management , Harvey Graves *Advances in Nuclear Science and Technology Volume 22, Lewins and Becker *Nuclear Reactor Engineering , Glastone & Sesonske, Van Mostrand press 'Fiction' *A Good Life, Ben Bradlee *Conflict of Interest *Face, Aimee Liu *Fallen, Ian Rankin *First Wives Club, Olivia Goldsmith *Flavor of the Month, Joel Best *Gentlemen of Adventure, Ernest Gann *Good News for a Change: How Everyday People are Helping the Planet, David Suzuki *Higher Authority, Stephen White *One Small Lost Sheep, Claudia Mills *Scarlet Pimpernel, Orczy *The Age of Innocence, Wharton *Field of Vision The Field of Vision, Wright Morris *Twice Shy, Dick Francis *Isak Dinesen, Judith Thurman *An American Killing , Tirone Smith *The Breaking of the Seals , Francis Ashton *Restless are the Sails , Evelyn Eaton *A Child's Delight , Noel Perrin *The Rector of Justin, Louis Auchincloss *Mallory's Oracle , Carol O'Connel *Here to Get My Baby out of Jail , Louise Shivars *Cold Shoulder Road, Joan Aiken 'NonFiction' *Quantum Man: Richard Feynman's Life in Science (Great Discoveries), Lawrence M. Krauss * A Long Row of Candles: Memoirs and Diaries, 1934-1954, Cyrus L. Sulzberger II 'General Reference Misc NonFiction' *1988 Guinness World RecordsGuinness Book of World Records *Backyard Insects, Selsam and Goor *Book of Popular Science volume 6 *Dictionary of Physics and Electronics *English *Federal Practice Digest 4th volume 40A *Individual Income Taxes *Lap Supplies (LSS.com catalog) *Paris Guidebook *Rats, Lice and History, Hans Zinsser *Reclaiming our Democracy, Sam Daley-Harris *U.S.S.R., My Country Series *Resolved Instruments product leaflet *Dictionary of Geophysics, Astrophysics and Astronomy Richard Alfred Matzner *Acronyms Initialisms and Abbreviations Dictionary , Volume 2 P-Z, 1992 *Modernist Cuisine: The Art and Science of Cooking Volumes 1-5 (On top of Leonard and Sheldon's fridge) *Newport catalog Misc Computer Books and Software Packages *Norton Internet Security 2007, 2008 *Norton 360 *Norton AntiVirus 2007, 2008 *Norton Personal Firewall 2006 *Norton System Works 2006 *Pinnacle Studio Ultimate *Windows Vista Client, Microsoft Press Based on NASA supplied photos here, here, here, here , and here Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:Scientific Terminology Category:Books Category:The Big Bang Theory